icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2002-03 MJHL Season
This is the 2002-03 Manitoba Junior Hockey League Season, the League's eighty sixth season. =League Notes= *Kim Davis named League Commissioner, replacing the retiring Frank McKinnon. *Allard Division renamed Sher-Wood Division. *MJHL and Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League continue interlocking all-star games. *Inaugural MJHL Prospects Game to be part of Power Smart All-Star Challenge. *Frank McKinnon Award, a scholarship, introduced. =Regular Season= =Playoffs= =Manitoba / Saskatchewan Playoff= ::Anavet Cup Championship OCN lost to Humboldt Broncos (SJHL) 4-games-to-1 see 2003 Anavet Cup =All-Star Challenge Weekend= Prospects Game On Friday, January 31 in The Pas, the Sher-Wood Division defeated the Allison Division 5-4, in the first ever MJHL Prospects Game. Dustin Norman scored a pair for the winners & Tim Hammell had a pair for the losers. see 2003 MJHL Prospects Game Power Smart All-Star Challenge The Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League hosted portion of the All-Star Challenge was held in Flin Flon, on Saturday, February 1, with the SJHL's Dodge Division defeating the MJHL's Addison Division 5-3. On Sunday, in The Pas, the MJHL’s and SJHL’s Sher-Wood Divisions faced off, with the SJHL winning 7-6 in a shootout. see 2003 MJHL / SJHL All-Star Games =Canada Winter Games= see 2003 Canada Winter Games =In Season Awards= =League Leaders= =Scoring Leaders= =Awards= =CJAHL Awards= =Scholarships= =All-Star Teams= First All-Star Team Andy Coates • Aaron Starr • Tyler Skworchinski OCN Blizzard • OCN Blizzard • Portage Terriers Colin Tetrault • Jamie Dowhayko Southeast Blades • Selkirk Steelers Andrew Gallant OCN Blizzard Second All-Star Team Steve Lajoie • James Marquis • David Phillips Selkirk Steelers • Selkirk Steelers • Portage Terriers Kody Mintenko • Dan Morin Portage Terriers • Selkirk Steelers Patrice Godin Portage Terriers Third All-Star Team Cliff Ketchen • Scott Kozoroski • Justin Wise Portage Terriers • Swan Valley Stampeders • Southeast Blades Garrett Hildebrandt • Alton Jackson OCN Blizzard • OCN Blizzard Jonathan Meyer OCN Blizzard First Rookie All-Star Team Tim Hammell • Andrew Jackman • Dustin Norman Winnipeg Saints • Portage Terriers • Neepawa Natives Nicholas Lubimiv • Riley Weselowski Portage Terriers • Neepawa Natives Jonathan Meyer OCN Blizzard Second Rookie All-Star Team Josh Froese • Brent Howarth • Steven Sleep Winkler Flyers • Selkirk Steelers • Selkirk Steelers Dalyn Flatt • Colin Herman Swan Valley Stampeders • Winkler Flyers Orlando Alamano Swan Valley Stampeders Alumni News see 2002-03 MJHL Alumni News in the News NHL Entry Draft *Barry Brust selected by the Minnesota Wild and Russell Spence by the Phoenix Coyotes. November *Jordin Tootoo named WHL Player of the Week (11/17). December *Erik Petersen coached for Denmark at the World Championship. January *Jordin Tootoo and Team Canada won silver at the World Junior Hockey Championship. March *Darcy Hordichuk traded by the Phoenix Coyotes to the Florida Panthers. *Andrew Murray named to CHA All-Tournament Team. *Jordin Tootoo named to WHL Eastern Conference First All-Star Team. April *Paul Dyck and the Krefeld Penguins won the Deutsche Eishockey Liga Championship. *Jordin Tootoo received the National Aboriginal Achievement Youth Award. May *Steve MacIntyre signed a two year contract with the New York Rangers. June *Shane Hnidy signed a one year contract extension with the Ottawa Senators. National Hockey League *Tyler Arnason *Ed Belfour *Brad Chartrand *Garnet Exelby *Shane Hnidy *Kevin Hodson *Darcy Hordichuk *Mike Keane *Kirby Law *Mike LeClerc *Barry Trotz *J.P. Vigier *Duvie Westcott Professional Players *Dallas Anderson *Paul Dyck *Steve MacIntyre *Scott McCallum *Colton Orr *Jason Smith *Ryan Smith Major Junior Players *Triston Grant *Cody McLeod *Colton Orr *Rob Smith *Krister Toews *Jordin Tootoo University & College Players *Myles Fee *Greg Harris *Steve Mullin *Andrew Murray Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons